The Last of My People
by Moonie316
Summary: Aleira is the last member of her tribe after the rest were killed in a horde raid. Captive and taken to Orgrimmar by a very reluctant undead, Aleira has lost all hope. Will that hope be found again in an unlikely companion? Will she finally make a difference in the war? Or will she lose her life trying? I do not own Aleira, but a very close friend of mine does. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Aleira ran as fast as her legs would take her. She could hear the leaves and twigs crunching behind her. She looked around to try and find an escape from her captors though she knew that she would find none. She heard the partners shout to one another then everything went quiet.

She slowed to a stop and listened.

All that she could hear was the sound of her panting and the birds in the distance. She looked around to get a bearing as to where she was. There was a dried out creek to her left with the fish bones still in the ground. To her right. it wasn't any better. There were rotten trees and animal carcasses everywhere.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She was a hunter for heaven's sake. She knew how to survive in the wild, she was trained to.

All she needed was her bow and her beloved cat, Lyna.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her beloved cat. Those horrid orcs killed her right in front of her and she could do nothing. She tried to get her to run, but her being the loyal beast she was stayed by her mistress' side till she was slain.

Why did the people she cared about have to be killed? First it was her tribe and her love, then it was her cat, the only thing left of home she had.

What kind of hunter was she? She couldn't protect her own pet. She was a disgrace.

The tears that she was trying so hard to hold in now streamed down her face. A wolf howled in the distance. An orc's wolf. Her eyes snapped open and looked for cover.

A few feet ahead of her was a tree that was hollowed. She ran to it and slithered into the trunk. She piled some dust and dirt at the entrance of it to hopefully hide her scent and cover her.

Rapid foot falls approached her hiding spot till they slowed to a stop.

"Little elfling! I know that you are here! Come out and we just might spare your worthless life," Aleira could hear the taunts in his voice as she covered her mouth to hide her breathing.

Aleira peeked out from a hole in the side of the log. She spotted a slim female blood elf and a large male troll. The blood elf looked to be a priest and the troll looked to be a druid.

What she saw after that made her gasp and turn away, fresh tears in her eyes.

The troll was dragging the lifeless body of Lyna behind him. Her poor cat that she raised from a cub was now treated like it was a simple pile of dirt that didn't deserve respect.

Rage filled Aleira and her lithe frame started to tremble in rage. She quickly casted shadow meld and left her shelter inside of the log. She crept behind the troll and hit a nerve in his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. The blood elf spun on her heel and casted a spell on Aleira.

Pain filled her body as she left the shadows and glared at the blood elf. She felt a growl building in her chest as she leapt at the elf.

The priest had casted another spell that knocked Aleira back. She let out a small grunt and stood up from the spot where she landed and tried to not show her pain.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you wipe out my tribe? We have done nothing," Aleira hissed though her teeth as she glared at the elf before her.

"Because you have something we want," the blood elf sneered, then Aleira's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleira woke with a start.

She squinted at the light that streamed through the window and turned her head from it.

She looked around her tiny cell and recognized it as the cell she was in before she escaped.

The tiny room didn't change at all. There was still the damp, musky odor that the room held. There was a tiny piece of wood in the corner if the room that served as a bed, but was rotted through. Behind her she could hear the water that was dripping down from the ceiling. The draft that went through the room was beginning to get unpleasant too; Aleira never did well in the cold.

With a sigh, Aleira stood up and walked over to the metal cell door, holding the back of her head in pain. As she looked out of the tiny window, she failed to notice the person step out of the shadows behind her.

"Why are there no guards here? Something is not right," Aleira whispered to herself.

"They are not there for they are not needed," A voice said from behind her.

Startled, Aleira whirled around with a shriek. "Who are you? Why are you here? Step out of the shadows completely and let me see your face!" Aleira all but demanded.

The figure stepped into the light and Aleira pressed herself into the door at the sight of the figure.

There, now in the small ray of light, stood a forsaken. He looked to be a warrior, honing plate armor that glimmered lightly in the light stream. His face was for the most part intact, but Aleira could see the muscles in his cheeks of where the skin was beginning to rot through. Parts of his neck were missing and the bone was exposed to the air. His skin was a ghostly green color and his glowing eyes were a few shades lighter than that.

Aleira bared her teeth to the man in front of her. "What do you want?" she hissed through her teeth. He just chuckled.

The sound of his laughter made Aleira's stomach churn. It was a raspy sound that sounded unnatural. Then again, forsaken were unnatural and did not belong, they were only there because of Lady Sylvanas. They should still be in their graves and not roaming Azeroth again.

Lowering herself into a crouch, Aleira prepared herself. She knew that she didn't have a chance at taking him in a battle with no weapon, but she had to try. She needed to get out of here and back to Stormwind.

"I wouldn't do that, young elfling. It would only cause you trouble and to get hurt. Hellscream would not like that one bit," His rasped out. The sound of his voice had a deeper affect on Aleira than his laugh did. It sent shivers down her back and made the fine hairs on her arms stand up. He frightened her. All forsaken did.

"Why are you here?" Aleira hissed again.

"I'm here because I need to take you to Orgrimmar, to do that I need you to be a good little elfling and listen to me. I have better things to do than drag your high and mighty ass there; I want to get this done as soon as possible. Understand?"

"I am not a child; do not speak to me as such. What does Hellscream want with me hm? I am a simple hunter that has lost my tribe and family. Just kill me, you would be better off anyways," Aleira whispered, turning her head from the figure in front of her.

"I have no say in that, elfling. I got orders to take you from Silvermoon to Orgrimmar and that is what I'm doing. As for what Hellscream wants with you, I do not know, but I do have some ideas and none are...pleasant," he finished with a sneer.

Aleira looked away in disgust. "May I at least know where the body of my cat is? I wish to say goodbye to her, then I will willingly come with you to that filthy pit in hell. I have nothing left to live for anyways, what does it matter,"

The forsaken looked at Aleira for a few moments then turned and looked away. He walked over to the corner of the room and dragged a body from it. Aleira's eyes filled with tears and her hands flew to her mouth. The body that the forsaken dragged out was her beloved cat. It had a fist-size hole in her side that was covered in maggots and her eyes and eyelids were missing. Her one moon-blue fur was matted with blood and dirt.

"No! No, what have they done to you Lyna?" Aleira rushed over to the remains of her cats and fell to her knees. With shaking hands she stoked the head of the fallen cat. With tears streaming from her eyes she rest her forehead on Lyna's, near her torn ear. "Goodbye my friend. Thank you for the help with everything. I love you, may Elune be with you and the rest of our tribe," She whispered into her fur.

Composing herself Aleira stood and drew herself to her full height. "As promised, i will go with you to Orgrimmar without a fight. You let me have my goodbyes, it is only far and i am of my word," The forsaken looked back and forth between the slain cat and Aleira. "That's it? No...mighty farewell? No glimmering light from the moon? Nothing? Just a goodbye? Wow, Night elves aren't as great as everyone makes them out to be," He chuckled.

Fury filled Aleira and she lunged towards the laughing forsaken. She knocked him down and straddled his waist while wrapping her hands around his degrading neck.

"Disrespect my people again and you will regret it. You know nothing of our customs and what my people are like. Do not act like you do. You will NEVER understand our ways," Aleira hissed through her teeth as she leaned forward into the forsaken's face. For a second, he actually looked...frightened.

To the best of his abilities, he put up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, just; please get off of me,"

Aleira stood and walked over to the door, her back to the forsaken. His eyes trailed on her back and he sighed, slowly getting up. "Look, I mean it, I'm sorry. I know what its like for your race to get heat. Hell every time that a horde or alliance member even sees someone from my race, they freak out and think that we are abominations. Yes we died before and Lady Sylvanas rose us, yes that makes her just as bad as the Lich King, but she gave us another chance at life. We get to try again and fix any mistakes that we made or try to not make them again. I was a human before I died honestly. I made a lot of choices in that life that I regret. I understand your pain ok,"

Aleira spun on her heel. "Do not say that you know my pain! You don't even know the meaning of pain if you think people shun you because of your race. Does it hurt, yes! But that is nothing compared to my pain! Never compare yourself to me! Never say that you understand what I am going through. You know nothing! No one knows anything! No one understands and they never will!" By the end of her screaming, Aleira had tears streaming down her face all over again.

The forsaken drew back and his face was hard. "Very well. You wish for me to not understand then i won't. Let's get this fucking trip over with so I can get back to Undercity," The forsaken's said in a harsh and cold voice.

With that, he opened the door and dragged Aleira out. As they walked, Aleira's shoulders slumped forward and she felt as if she left her fight in that cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, I am so terribly sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. There have been a few problems over the past few weeks that have prevented me from being able to write or finding the time to write, but all that has been resolved so all is well again! I love reviews so please feel free to leave them, but please be kind with them. I take criticism, but as i just stated, please be polite about it. Anyways, I'm gunna stop talking and get on with the story now. Lots of love, Moon.**

The scorching sun shone down on Aleira. She stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Keep walking. We don't have time to waste," Her undead captor barked back at her.

"Well I'm sorry that I am living and get tired from long walks and the blaring fucking sun," Aleira hissed back through her teeth.

"You get snarky as well," He chuckled back amused.

Aleira sat down on the dry, cracked ground in defiance. The duo had been walking for a good 3 days and she still had no idea where they were going. They were supposed to be going to Orgrimmar no? They should have been there. Aleira had grown to except her fate over the last few days; in fact, she welcomed it with open arms. All she wanted now was to be back with her tribe, her love, and her family. The only way for that was to die and for her soul to find its way to Elune, which shouldn't be too hard, right?

Aleira then felt herself being picked up and thrown over a moving creature. Snapping out of her daze she looked around her.

"Where in the name of Elune did you get a mount? This thing would have been helpful a few days ago. We would have been in Orgrimmar by now," She whined as she tried to take some of the weight off of her stomach.

"This pretty little horse is my mount. She came when i called her from the grave, lil' bit always does. She was my steed when I was alive and she got brought back with me," The forsaken explained, "Also we aren't going to Orgrimmar. There was a change of plans last night while you were asleep. By the way, I had no idea how fascinated trolls were with you night elves," He finished with a chuckle.

Aleira felt the fine hairs on her arms raise at that. She looked at the forsaken, her glowing eyes widening. "Wh-what do you mean?"

The forsaken looked back at her. "Oh don't worry, he didn't touch you. He was just giving me a message from Hellscream."

Aleira relaxed at that answer. She went limp and stared at the ground, unsure of what she should do. She wanted to know what the forsaken's name was, but she didn't know how to ask or _if_ she should ask. She shifted her eyes over to try and get a look at him, but with her being on her stomach on the back of the horse, well, dead horse, all she could see was his side and back. Aleira sighed again and rested her chin on her hand.

"You have been sighing a lot. Are you alright?" The forsaken had stopped the dead steed and looked back at her with a worried look seeping onto his face. Aleira nodded her head.

"I was just thinking some things. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you're a member of the horde and you're taking me to see Hellscream, and yet you are being nice. You're supposed to hate me," Aleira said, confused.

The forsaken sighed and looked down at the reins in his hands. "I know that i am of the horde and you alliance, but I don't always think that it matters. I mean I was a part of the alliance at a time too. Also not all horde are the ruthless killers that alliance members seem to think we are, we are people too and we do have emotions. I understand that this war between everyone has changed a lot of things, but I do have beliefs that one day we can live together in peace. We do it in many different places like Moonglade or Dalaran. I don't share these thoughts with anyone because I would be killed if I were to speak of them, and yet here I am, talking to a night elf that I don't even know the name of and I am saying things that will get me killed. I must be going crazy,"

"Aleira"

The forsaken turned back with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"My name, it's Aleira. I understand what you are saying. I honestly don't think all horde is bad. The ones that I do think are nice though I can count on one hand. After my tribe was killed I basically forgot about everything that I was. It happened over 15 years ago and I still can't let it go. I was always thinking that there was always something that i could do to prevent what had happened and I know that i could have. I was the head guard of my tribe, the best hunter there was, and yet i had gotten distracted and everyone paid because of it"

By the end of her speech Aleira had tears streaming down her face. She heard the forsaken sigh, but she refused to look at him.

"What do you mean you forgot everything that you were?"

Aleira looked up at the forsaken as he pulled his dead-steed to a stop. "After everyone was killed I went through a period of where I was...dark. I hunted the creatures of nature and killed them. I...I tarnished the beautiful gifts that Elune gave us and i took them for grant. I forgot the way of the night elf and the way of a hunter. When you are a night elf hunter then nature is even more important to you. You become one with the animals and learn to take care of them and to speak to them, you care for them. The animals and all creatures of Azeroth become your friends and something that you rely on. I took advantage of that and ended up killing them. I was angry. I had lost my family and yet, they had theirs. I did not find it to be fair. Why should I have suffered when no one else was. About 10 years ago that changed. I had a vision. You see, when a night elf starts out on their journey, they pick an animal guide to help them. There is the stag, the bear, and the nightstalker. I had chosen the nightstalker. She had come to me in my dream and talked to me. She said that she understood my pain for a cult had captured and killed her cubs. She consoled me. She made me see that what i was doing was wrong, but Elune was willing to forgive me, but at a price. She...She took away my ability to fully connect to nature. For a night elf, this is a very big punishment, but I was back with my lady and i had regained myself again. I could see what I was doing was hurting much more than the nature and the animals that I was killing, I was hurting Lyra and the spirits of my family. They did not want to see me suffer, but it also hurt them to see me being corrupted,"

The forsaken was quiet. Aleira looked at him only to see him have his head lowered and him facing forward. After a few moments he urged the dread-steed forward.

After about three hours of silence the forsaken finally spoke.

"My name is Kirall. What you went through is terrible and I can honestly say that I understand what you went through. Before you object hear me out. My story is similar, only it is filled with much more death and pain,"

**A/N I think I'm gunna stop it for there for now. Sorry again guys for the late update. I will try to get the next chapter up by next week because I will be on spring break so I will have plenty of time to write! Much love, Moon.**


End file.
